A variety of exercise equipment is available to increase physical fitness of humans. Typically, exercise equipment is designed for a type of exercise (e.g., cardio training or strength training) and/or even for a specific body part or region (e.g., core, upper body, or lower body). Additionally, exercise equipment tends to be designed for younger individuals with a different capacity for exercise than older individuals. Finally, conventional sports equipment tends to be bulky or heavy and occupies a large amount of fixed space.
The need exists for multi-purpose exercise equipment that is small, collapsible, and portable and which is suitable for cardio or strength training, for the exercise of individual muscles or larger muscle groups, and for use by older individuals.